His Angel
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: I couldn't stand to open my eyes. The pain was to much. My body hurt to move. Even thinking began to be painful. It hurt to breathe, my lungs burned and my ears rang. I was about to die and I knew it. Then I opened my eyes and looked into her milk chocolate eyes, the eyes of my savior. My angel in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

I crouched down in the shadows in front of the Hokage tower, sweat began to drip down my forehead, under my Anbu mask. It seeped down into my other mask, the mask I wore every day. I didn't dare give any signs that I was here. Glancing to my teammate I nodded towards the top of the Hokage tower. He nodded back and leaped into the building. I had my kunai ready spinning on my fingers. Waiting for movement of any kind.

Something shifted in the trees, I waited. Perhaps it was someone from the leaf. My waiting gave them an opening. Several kunai whizzed past my head. I've been spotted. I darted to the tree nearest my self. Avoid more kunai in the process. I waited until I saw more movement. The kunai attacking me came from several directions. When a twig snapped on of the trees surrounding mine, I sent a kunai spinning through the air.

I hear the splitting of flesh and the gasp of air and I knew I hit my target. I jumped to another tree to throw off my attackers. They sent a couple of their weapons to where I was. I went lower to the ground. My eyes remaining on the Hokage tower. An image of my team flashed into my head. As if I was in a daze memories of them came flooding to my mind. I was snapped out of it when I saw someone jump from tree to tree in front of me. I nodded to my teammate in the tower, protecting the Hokage herself.

She was a strong woman, able to defend herself from many things. But yet here we were. Anbu, protecting the Hokage. It was our duty and we did it with out protest. We held our ground. From behind me, I heard another snap. It was a trap. The enemy ran in front of me to distract me from those who were about to attack behind me. I spun around send several kunai through the air I hit the one behind me, sending him to the ground with a thud. From the corner of my eye, I saw my teammate jump from the railing of the building and land on the branch nearest mine.

He pointed to my left. I nodded to him and headed that way. He went in the opposite direction. We had found the enemy and now we were standing silently behind them. Our eyes were on the Hokage tower. So were theirs. I looked toward my teammate as if asking permission to attack. I don't know why I did it. I was the leader of the team and I called the shots. Several of my kunai went through the air and into the enemy's back. They were on the ground and then I realized that was to easy.

Someone attacking the Hokage wouldn't be so easy to take down. We had to look at the bigger picture. I mentally zoomed out. I was attacked at the Hokage tower, again from a different angle in the trees. Before my mind got grasp of what was going on my body was traveling through the woods to the tower. I glanced at the Hokage on my way through her office. There was no sign of fear in her eyes. The same milk chocolate eyes, that on any other day would send me flying across the village for arriving unexpectidly.

I dashed through her office and out the other side. I stayed out of the moon's light and hid under the rock that was closest. By the time my mind caught up I was about to attack yeat another enemy. I waited. For him to notice me. He eventually did. He was charging towards the Hokage's office. I leaped forward. We collided in the air. The kunai that was in my hand ended up being in his throat. I felt something cold penetrate the cloth of my uniform.

I felt the blood seep out of my stomach as we slid into the Hokage's office. My back slid across the cold floor and the weight of the enemy began to crush my ribs. Tsunade-sama pulled the enemy off with a single toss. My eye lids began to get heavy. I knew that the kunai was poisoned. I fought to keep my eye lids open. My head began to spin. I swore it felt as if I was being dragged out of my own body. My stomach wound stung. I couldn't speak.

"Kakashi. Don't you dare die on me!" She stripped off my vest and shred my shirt. I attempted to look down, the wound was open and the flesh near the wound was beginning to turn black and purple. I could see The expression on Tsunade's face go from "ok now I have to save him" to "oh my god what do I do". I could see her mentally freak out. Her nose scrunched up and her eye brows furrowed. It would be cute any other time. If I wasn't dying I would have laughed. The pain began to attack me again. My eyes closed.

My stomach began to burn. I could feel her begin to pull out the poison. She worked wonders. She was the greatest medic nin I knew. I could picture her face, it was etched in my mind. Her blonde hair draping over her shoulders. Her eyes focusing on my wound. The way her body was positioned I wouldn't mind it, if I could feel the lower half of my body. Being the pervert I am I prayed that it wouldn't stay this way for the rest of my life.

I couldn't stand to open my eyes. The pain was to much. My body hurt to move. Even thinking began to be painful. It hurt to breathe, my lungs burned and my ears rang. I was about to die and I knew it. Then I opened my eyes and looked into her milk chocolate eyes, the eyes of my savior. My angel in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I remember my mind fading into the darkness. The black abyss, I thought I was never going to rise from the state I was in ever again. My eye lid was heavy as I forced it open. The light's of the room were bright and I was tempted to shut my eye again. From my left I heard a gasp. I glanced over to see my team. I didn't dare sit up, not wanted to stay here a moment longer then I was forced to. So instead my hand trailed down to the newly formed scar across my abdomen. She kept it as short as she could. I wiggled my toes making sure they worked still. Then I flexed the muscles in my thighs.

Tsunade walked in then. "No worries Kakashi, everything still works." Her expression changed from the last time I saw her. Now it was more relaxed. She smiled at me. I attempted to smile back. All she could see was my eye crease, but she still knew I was smiling back. "If you ever do anything that stupid again I'll kill you."

As she was talking my eye drifted from her mouth to her breasts. "I was only doing my job." I said with another eye crease. I heard her laugh, it was short lived and sweet, but a laugh. I sat up. It stung a bit, which meant that my everyday routine was going to be off for a while.

"Kakashi-kun!" Sakura said as she ran over to my bed. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders. I took my arm and hooked it around her waist. When she pulled away I saw the worry in her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. I debated on whether or not to ask how long I was out.

"How long was I asleep?" the words slipped from my mouth.

"Three days." Sakura answered before she engulfed me in another hug. It made sense, she looked as if she hadn't slept in about three days. She would have done the same if it had been Naruto who was in the hospital asleep. Which wouldn't surprise me.

"So your awake now Sensei!" Naruto said as Sakura let go and he patted my back. I nodded slowly. I heard giggling from behind the curtain. I looked down and saw that Tsunade-sama had left me in nothing but my boxers and mask. I let my head fall back with a sigh. Sakura handed me a pair of pants and a shirt from my apartment. I grabbed the pants from her and shifted my weight to throw my legs off the side of the bed. She was still holding out the shirt when I slipped my legs into the pants and stood up. It was a shirt that I would normally wear, my vest was still on the chair. I slipped on my sandals and my vest.

Tsunade stood in the doorway. I flashed a smile her way. "I have to make my rounds." As Sakura and Naruto walked past her I stayed behind. "Stop by my office later and I'll have your new uniform." That's right, I remembered her shredding mine to pieces to get it off of me. I let my imagination wander, changing the scenario. She was still straddling me, her breasts in my face. My hands were on her hips. She would moan out my name repeatedly.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled and slapped my arm. I snapped out of my fantasy. "Come on!" she grabbed my arm just above the elbow, dragging me with her. We walked to the ramen shack. I wasn't going to eat until I got to the privacy of my own home and Sakura knew it. I checked the pockets of my vest and found my book, inside my book was a note, from Tsunade. _Kakashi, here's a list of foods you can eat and on the back are the ones you can't eat. If you disobey me, you will be punished. Tsunade._

I laughed at the last sentence. I debated on disobeying her just to see what my "punishment" would be. I let my mind wander again. Would she use a whip? Chains? Would she tie me to the bed? I shivered at the thoughts. A smirk crossed my face. Having her standing next to my bed in nothing but a silky robe, I'm sure she has one. I saw it when I barged into her office one morning. That got me sent across the village. She has some good aim because I landed in the hospital.

I shook the memory away, and went back to my wandering mind. For no reason what so ever the song 'I'm N Luv Wit A Stripper' popped into my head. I could just picture Tsunade climbing the pole and then sliding back down. I snickered out loud.

"Kakashi what are you thinking about?" Sakura asked me.

"Oh, nothing, Sakura-chan!" I said with a smile. She just rolled her green orbs and went back to her noodles. I took in my surroundings. Naruto was talking with Hinata. Sakura was eating her ramen. I looked up at the Hokage tower, I could see Tsunade-sama standing at the railing looking down at her village. I stood up. "Sakrua-chan, I hate to cut this short, but I have to go see Tsunade-sama."

"Bye." Sakura looked a little depressed. I'd have to stop by her house later tonight as see what was bothering her. I glanced back at her, sitting alone. I hated to leave her like this. But I needed my new uniform. I leaped from building top to building top till I got to the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade-sama." I said with a bow as I entered her office.

"Kakashi, I wasn't expecting you till later." She said reaching into the drawer of her desk and pulling out my new mask, vest, and amour. "Here you are."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. So Tsunade, when you said that I'll be punished if I didn't eat the right foods what did you mean?" A grin crossed my face, and my eye creased.

My arm received a tingling feeling from her slap. "Pervert."


	3. Chapter 3

**Review please! I love reviews. Even if you think the story is crap...**

I took my uniform and bowed my self out. I went home, unlocking my door to find Sakura sitting on my couch. "Sakura?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I.. I didn't want to go home." She smiled a weak smile. Ever since Sasuke left she hasn't really wanted to go back to her own house. I smiled at her. There went my plans for the night. Which consisted of actually eating some of the things that were on this list, and showering, and taking off this god damned mask. I sighed as I walked over to my couch and sat down next to her. My stomach grumbled. I looked down at it giving it a stern look, as if that would shut it up. Sakura looked over to me and smiled. "I can make you something to eat if you want."

I took the list out of my pocket. "Tsunade gave me a list of what I can and can't eat..." I trailed off. She looked it over, when she turned to the other side her eyes went wide and she gasped before she smacked my arm. The tingling sensation was back. "What?" I asked her. I hadn't really read the list.

"Girls. Kakashi you aren't allowed to eat girls." My jaw dropped as I snatched the piece of paper from her hands. My eyes went wide, then I caught the winking smiley face next to it. I held in my laugh.

"Well damn, there goes my plans for the weekend." Sakura went from smacking my arm to punching me. That was going to leave a mark, but not as big as a mark as Tsunade would have left. I laughed as I apologized to Sakura.

"So are you hungry or not?" my stomach answered for me. "I'm taking that as a yes. I'll make you some dinner."

"While you do that, I'm going to go take a shower, you don't care do you?" she shook her head in response. I walked down my hall way and pulled out a towel from the closet. I closed the bathroom door and locked it behind me. Stripping off my pants and my vest and shirt, I looked in the mirror. The scar on my abdomen was about two inched long, and would fade eventually. I removed my mask. I didn't see why people that it was that great, I never did. But I've been wearing these things so long, I feel extremely naked with out it.

I feel like I'm on stage with absolutely nothing on. At all, everything that's mine, hanging out for everyone to see. I feel like that every time I don't have my mask on around people. So I just never take it off unless I'm alone. I ran a hand through my gravity defying silver hair and looked into my oddly colored eyes. Every time I looked at the one that isn't mine, I see his face. Sometimes it brings me regret and sometimes it brings me joy. I guess it depends on what I'm thinking at the time.

Right now, I guess it's a neutral feeling. Just looking at the eye I see a face that's not mine. But there's nothing I can do about it now. There wasn't really anything I could do about it before. Not that I want to. I shook off the feeling and pushed my boxers down my hips and onto the floor. I stepped out of them and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water to the right temperature, and then turned on the shower. I gasped as the water that came out of the shower head hit my skin. It was cold at first and then it warmed up. My muscles began to relax with the heat.

My arms relaxed so much so that I didn't feel like reaching out for my shampoo. I sighed into the steam as I reached for the shampoo. I squirted some into my hand and then rubbed it into my hair. The bubbles ran down the side of my face and down my nose. I whipped the shampoo away from above my eye brows. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. It laid flat against my head for the moment. I reached out for the conditioner. I let it soak in my hair, as I scrubbed my body down with my body wash. After I let the conditioner soak and scrubbed down my body, I stood under the water. Letting it rolled down my body in beads.

I closed my eyes and just stood there. I placed my hands on the wall in front of my and let my back soak up the water. It felt good to have the water on my back. The water felt kind of like needles, in a good way. It messaged my sore muscles. I turned around and shut off the water. Grabbing my towel from the back of the toilet I towel dried my hair and wrapped it around my waist. I slipped my mask over my head, letting it rest on my nose.

I stepped out of the bathroom keeping hold of my towel as I walked to my room. Glancing over my shoulder to see Sakura still hovering over my stove. I turned the knob on my door, and stepped through. Closing it behind me. I dropped the towel in my hamper on my way by. Opening the top drawer of my dresser, I grabbed a pair of boxers. I didn't bother with a shirt, but instead just settled for a loose pair of basketball shorts. I know it was my everyday attire but it was something I still owned.

I opened the door with a click and saw Sakura place two plates of the "healthy" food. How was I going to pull that off. Eating with Sakura in the same room as my self. I couldn't think of how I was going to do it, but I was, because my stomach was raging from hunger.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long meal, but we both survived. I managed to get all of the food down and I didn't expose my face. It was difficult, but I managed. Sakura slept on my couch that night. Her pink hair falling in front of her closed eyes. Her hands were folded up under her face. I hated to give up my bed, but I did. I lifted her from the couch and carried her to my bed. I laid her down gently. Setting her head on my pillow and covering her with my blanket. I grabbed the spare blanket and pillow from my closet. I closed my bedroom door with her on the inside of it. I was jealous of the fact that she was in my bed and I wasn't but the couch was really uncomfortable.

So instead I slept on the floor. My muscles stretched out as I laid down. I put my hands under my head and stared at the ceiling. I closed my left eye, I continued to stare at the blank ceiling. The creamy white color fading slowly away with every blink. My right eye was getting harder to open. I shut it completely, fading into a dark sleep. I dreamed dark, demented, twisted, horrifying dreams. The dreams that had occurred so often. The flashbacks of Obito and Rin. The death of everyone close to me.

Then suddenly my dream shifted. Before I knew it I was in a field, kneeling before Tsunade. I could hear and feel my words coming out of my mouth. "I have had feelings for you since I first say you. And then I really started to get to know you and those feelings got stronger and stronger. Now these feelings are stronger then ever. Nothing can break them. Yes there are other girls in the world, but none can compare to you. You the only one I love, the only one I dream about, your the only one I want to see, your the only one I want to be with forever. Your the only only one I want a life with. I don't know how many times I can tell you that I love you, but it will never be enough." I watched her expressions change as I spoke. "I learned that I love more then anything, and Love doesn't really say what I feel, and so many people use the word love with out meaning it. So I need need a stronger word for love. I cherish, admire, idolize. I worship you Tsunade. Your the passion in my life."

Her expression was soft. "Passion, cherish, admire, idolize and worship don't mean love Kakashi. You can't worship me, just don't, I'm not worth worship. Idolize, you can't idolize me because I know for a fact you don't want to be me. Admire, Admire. Cherish, cherish is like worship. Yes the feeling in great on both ends but it's not something you give to a mere mortal. I hope I get my point across. I don't want to be cherished, admired, idolized, and I really don't want to be worshiped. Kakashi, I'm fine with your love."

"I don't get what your trying to say." I looked up at her.

"Kakashi, I'm trying to say that I just want you to love me, I don't want you to cherish or worship or idolize or admire me. I just want you to love me." I stood up, getting off my knees and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Tsunade, I love you."

"I love you to Kakashi." I watched her eyes close as I pressed my lips to hers, and for the first time I realize that I'm not wearing my mask. We kissed for a while, nothing more then just passion in a heated kiss.

I woke up to the clanking of pans coming from my kitchen. Sitting up right I had a kunai in my hand. "Oh, good morning Kakashi!" Sakura said with a smile on her face. I sighed as I rolled my neck from side to side, making it pop in several places as I did so. I stood up taking the blanket and pillow with me. I tossed them on my bed, that was already made, before I walked to the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it behind me I did the thing I normally do in the morning, I pulled down my mask splashed my face with cold water and then I used the bathroom.

I couldn't shake the dream from my head. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I walked back to my room after I pulled my mask back up to change into my normal attire. My normal pants, navy blue shirt, and my vest.

I smiled to Sakura. "Ohayōgozaimasu."* She placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Now, all of the ingredients in here are on the list of things that are ok to eat. I'm going to go home and shower. I'll be back in a half hour."

"See you then Sakura-chan!"I said smiling down at my plate of pancakes. I heard the door click, and just to be sure I looked up to see if she was gone before I slid my mask back down my face and took a bite of the pancake. I could taste the different 'healthy' ingredients. But it didn't taste to bad. I covered it in more syrup and it tasted much better.

By the time I was done and my plate was washed and so was my table, Sakura was back. "Tsunade-sama said she wants to see you. Right away." Just the mentioning of her name made the dream flood back. I could feel my face flush. How was I going to face her like this. Every time I even thought of her name I saw myself shoving my tongue down her throat after I gave the speech of a lifetime. "Now Kakashi!"

"Going. And thank you." I said before I left.

**Ohayōgozaimasu- **good morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not updating... I got grounded and wasn't allowed near my computer, phone, or iPod. It sucked. Then I moved away, and didn't have internet... Anyway here is this chapter and the next chapter will be up soon I swear! If I don't get grounded again...**

I stood on the branch in front of the Hokage tower. Before I stepped into her office I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and cleared my head. "Tsunade-sama." I said with a bow while entering her office. It smelled of liquor, a familiar sent around her. She looked at me with a smile. Not a sight I normally see but a beautiful one none the less. I fought hard to keep my heart beat under control, taking deep even breaths.

"Have you been obeying the list?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just the thought of being punished." she said as she winked at me. I gulped, forcing a a laugh. "Listen, Kakashi..." She trailed off as she walked towards me. "What I'm going to do is completely against the rules." I raised an eyebrow. I could fell my breath getting heavier and my heart beating faster. She took a few more steps closer to me. I was very aware of what was happening, but still I didn't move. A few more steps and I nearly stumbled backwards, but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her. My eyes went wide as her lips met my mask. I stopped breathing, and stared at her.

Her eyes were closed and she gently trailed her hand up my side. I leaned my head back as she leaned hers forward. She leaned closer and my head hit the wall, so obviously there was no more moving to be done. Her lips connected with my mask, as her hand continued to trail up my side and shoulder, and to the edge of my mask. She pulled it down slowly, as if she was teasing me.

She pulled it down to my chin and her soft lips connected with mine. She molded her mouth to mine, as she kissed me. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip, I opened up my mouth slightly and she slid her tongue in my mouth and explored. It ran across my teeth, and my tongue, and the roof of my mouth. I gasped as she swirled her tongue around mine.

She smiled into the kiss. My hands trailed to her hips and pulled her close to me. I decided to take dominance and I flipped us over to where she was pressed against the wall and I was the one doing the exploring. I felt the soft tissue of her cheeks, the warm muscle that was her tongue, and the perfect shape of her teeth.

I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled away covering my face with my hand. Looking up I saw Jiraiya. I slid the mask over my face and gave a cheesy grin. He saw right through me and walked over and patted my back laughing. "That's all Hatake. You may leave."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." I said as I left. Making sure my mask was on securely before I left. Sakura walked my way.

"Hey Kakashi! What did Tsunade-sama want?" I smiled at her.

"Oh the usual."

"But you didn't wind up all the way across the village with her yelling so the whole village can hear." She said as she laughed.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" I asked her.

"Actually I was going out with Gaara tonight we were going to a movie." I sighed, _go figure. _

"Well have fun tonight!" She smiled at me.

"We will." Gaara said as he caught up with her and took her hand. They walked away and I continued to walk home. Once I walked through my door I kicked off my shoes and pulled down my mask. Petting Bull, I grabbed a cupcake from the counter and a glass of water from the fridge. I sat down on my couch and turned on the TV, American Dad was on. I bit into my cupcake and took a drink of my water. Bull sat up and perched next to me, I held out my glass and he took the rest. I set the glass down and leaned my head back against the back of the couch, as the remainder of my cupcake was eaten from my hand.

"Gee thanks Bull. I didn't want to eat the rest of that at all." his response was a bark. I sighed and laid down on the couch, as Bull stretched across my torso. I pet his head before making him move so I could go change into my shorts and take off my mask and shirt. "Time for bed Bull!" I yelled down the hall to him. He barked as he ran into the room and jumped onto the center of the bed.

I slid under the blankets as he scooted up next to me at the pillow. He barked. "She kissed me." He made a whining sound so I pet him behind his ear. "I know I know, you hate listening to me. But I have no one else to rant to." He fell asleep. But I just couldn't make my eyes stay closed. My mind kept reminiscing on the events that had taken place today.

The way her lips felt. Way better then I imagined. Her mouth was warm, and I wondered how long she would have let me go on like that if Jiraiya hadn't interrupted. Why did she even kissed me to begin with? Stupid, I was acting stupid, kissing her back. Letting her kiss me. Letting it last that long with out stopping it. She's Hokage, she can't get tied up. It would be to dangerous for her, and the village.

I had to know why she did it though. I will go back tomorrow and ask.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard I tried. I tossed and turned all night. Laying on one side, trying to get to sleep, then rolling to the other trying to get to sleep. I finally gave up, closed my eyes and let the events replay. I probably looked like a fool to Jiraiya. But I didn't care.

I looked at my alarm clock and decided now was an okay time to get up. Six wasn't to early was it? Yes it was... Six was to early for me. I showered, shaved, dressed, and was ready for the day, all before noon. This day was going to be long. I finally got bored of sitting around my house, so I left. I walked aimlessly around the village for a few hours. About the fifth time around the village I ran into Jiraiya.

"Hey, have you seen Tsunade?"

"Why? Want another dosage of the doctor?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, but that's why I have to find her."

"You cant say you didn't like it, because both of you looked like you were enjoying yourselves. I wonder how far you would have gotten if I hadn't interrupted." He seemed to contemplate that thought which frightened me slightly. I felt my face get hot as it finally dawned on me as to what he said. I looked around to see if anyone heard. No one seemed to be paying attention. If anyone had they must have thought he was talking about another book.

"That's not the point Jiraiya!"

He looked stunned. "Then what is?"

"I want to know why she did it. But I can't find her to ask."

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya. I haven't seen her all day. Did you check the Hospital?"

"No. And I'm not going to."

"Then you'll just have to wait until she comes out of there. Wont you?"

I nodded and walked off again. What if she's in there because I won't go in there? What if she was avoiding me? What if she never comes out? She has to come out of the Hospital sometime... Doesn't she?

I needed a drink. "Gai! Asuma!" I yelled as I saw them walking down the road.

"Kakashi!" Gai said, a little to happily. "How is my rival this fine morning?!" He nudged my arm as if he knew something I didn't.

"Fine I suppose..." I trailed off as my Tsunade slipped into my mind. This gorgeous woman was infectious.

"You look like you need a drink..." Asuma said as if he read my mind a while ago.

"I do." I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked by him.

"Then come with us!" Gai's voice in my ear was loud. He sped ahead of Asuma and I, determined to be the first to the bar.

Round one, something simple to get us going. It was gone within minutes of us getting it. Asuma raised his hand signaling another round. That one was gone even quicker then before. I snapped my fingers getting shots of a stronger liquor this time. Those were gone within seconds. I looked at Gai and he looked at me as if he was going to challenge me.

We both looked at Asuma who rolled his eyes then hollered at the waitress, getting several different types of alcohol and two shot glasses. Gai hollered for the music to be turned up and then we started. Several gathered as Gai and I raced to see who could get the most alcohol in their system before the night was over. About five minutes later, or what seemed like five minutes, I was up to 29 shots and Gai was trailing close with 27. I shook my head, which was a bad idea. I got dizzy for a second but quickly recovered.

Gai yelled so the whole bar could hear. "You won't win this rival!" While he was yelling I was drinking. When I reached fifty Asuma had us stop, Gai was very upset and at 38. He made up drink a tall one slowly and relax a bit.

"I'm winning" I said triumphantly. After Gai finished his drink we started again. Long story short, I won. A few hundred shots and it was dark. I looked outside and tried to stand up. Gai stumbled out of the bar like an idiot, where as I? Only tripped a few times. Asuma laughed the whole way. When we got outside, I slurred my words as I said, "I... shallcatchup.. With you guys... later!" My wave was over exaggerated.

Asuma looked at me funny, "where are you going?" he asked.

"To see someone." I put my fingers to my mask where my lips were and made a shooshing sound and pointed to Gai who had passed out on the concrete.

As I walked away I heard him murmur poor Sakura. But she wasn't who I was going to see. I stumbled along the village trying not to throw up along the way. It seemed as if an eternity passed, though I felt like I was going 400 miles an hour, when in reality I was walking as slow as a snail. I stopped a few times a long the way to my destination to make sure I didn't collapse in the street like Gai had.

Poor Sakura... Poor Lee, who knows what that man is going to end up doing drunk. I breathed in the cool air of the night. Being drunk was not something I could handle, which is why I don't do it often. Who knows what I'm going to end up doing. I never remember what I do, but all I know is I always end up in my room by morning, with my clothes on. Thank god.

I stood outside the Hokage tower and looked up. I could see Tsunade's shadow, which meant she was out of the Hospital. I walked up into her office.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with a raging headache and a bright light. Sounded like something from one of those cheesy criminal interrogation shows. God, I watch to much TV. It was just my bedroom light, amplified by the raging headache. I stood up and managed to stabilize my self before walking to the bathroom and grabbing the Advil from my medicine cabinet. I stumbled into my living room and collapsed on the couch.

"You don't look to good." She tilted her head to the side to get a better look. I mirrored her actions.

"Nice to see you to Sakura." I smiled and pushed her forehead away from mine. "To close."

"Sorry." I shrugged and closed my eyes even though I could feel her shadow hovering over me. "You ok?"

"No. I have no idea, any idea of how this happened, or what happened." I kept trying to think about last night, but no matter how hard I tried, nothing came to mind. Besides, thinking hurt to much.

"To be honest, neither do I. Tsunade-sama brought you in here late late last night and you were out cold. I just thought you had to much to drink and passed out in her office again."

"Again?" A sure sign as to why I don't need to drink.

"That's a story for another time. Here." She handed me a cup of coffee. I took it willingly, it smelled like chocolate. "Your favorite."

"Yum." I took a sip through the mask and instantly regret it. I set the cup down and ran to my bedroom where I could strip off the wet mask. "HOT!"

"Um, duh." The cackling sound of her laughter made my ears perk up.

"Shut up Sakura." I tossed my mask into the dirty clothes and put on a new one. "Maybe I will just wait on the coffee."

"Chocolate coffee isn't good cold."

"Neither is your heart. Don't laugh when I do something stupid."

"But it's so funny!" I ignored her. "Kakashi!" the vexation was caused by the elongation of my name that pooled from her mouth.

"Sakura..." I said in a calm voice. "I swear..." as I went to finish my sentence, I tripped over my coffee table and hit my knee on the corner.

"Nimrod."

"God damn it!" I rubbed my knee and sat down. She laughed and patted my head.

"You'll survive."

"You might not." I threatened teasingly.

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Not even if it meant my life was at risk. But Sakura, what did Tsunade-sama say when she brought me in here?"

"Nothing. She just brought you in here, shook her head, set you on the bed, blushed a little when she walked out, and I haven't seen her since."

"She was blushing?"

"Yeah, it was a strange sight, but I'm more curious as to why she blushed. What did you do?"

"Don't ask me! I have no idea." The thought of Tsunade blushing came to mind. I closed my eyes and smiled a little.

"What's that look about? Imagining something you shouldn't be Kakashi?"

I snapped my eyes open and looked at her. "No. It was nothing like that."

"Okay, whatever. How's your leg?"

Until she mentioned it I hadn't noticed. "Fine." I said and decided to drink the remainder of my coffee.

"Don't spill now." I put my cup in the sink.

"Funny." She laughed and hugged me.

"I'll be back later Kakashi." with that, she was gone. She left me alone with my thoughts. I tried to remember what had happened last night. But, I don't even remember leaving the bar. No, that's a lie, I remember leaving because I remember Gai passed out on the sidewalk. I remember walking around the village, but I don't remember where I went. Tsunade would know.

But maybe I shouldn't go to her until I figure out what exactly I did. What if I made a complete fool of myself in front of her? But she was blushing.. What if I said something?! What if I did something...

A look of horror crossed my face. I put my head in my hands. "I probably went for her boobs." Stupid penis. Running my mind when I'm drunk. She probably thinks I'm like Jiraiya now! My head was beginning to hurt again. But even drunk, I don't think I would try that. If I did she would have hit me, hard. I'd have more then just a little headache if tried that. Wouldn't I?

I tried to think again, but the only thought I could get was walking away from Asuma and Gai, so it would be pointless to ask them. Maybe I need to ask Tsunade. "Damn it!" I stood up and walked out of my house and straight into Tsunade...

"Well..." She said.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama." She looked worried almost, but yet a little mad. "I'm sorry I ran into you. I didn't mean to." Her expression softened. It softened so much so that it looked as if she was going to tell me Pakkun died. It almost made me worried. I invited her inside. She sat on my couch.

"Were you in a hurry to get somewhere?" She looked up at me, her brown eyes stared right through me. She crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap. I put mine in my pockets.

"No, not at all. Is there something you needed?"

"Actually, yes. Hatake... We need to talk." Those four dreaded words...


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to talk." my mind melted at those four words. I sat in the chair across form her.

"About?"

She cleared her throat, swallowed and said, "about last night."

Here comes the pain, embarrassment, and probably depression. Go Kakashi, you fucked up amazingly didn't you? I took a deep breath and began apologizing. "Look Tsunade-sama, if I tried anything.. I swear I didn't mean to do it. I had way to much to drink, I wa-"

"Kakashi, shut up." She cut me off... "You didn't do anything. But you said something. You said something pretty important." I froze. Dear God, what did I say?! "At least it was important to me. I don't know if it was the alcohol talking or if it was really you. But last night, when you walked into my office... You told me you loved me. You said that you have for a long time." That's what I said. "I just came to tell you that."

I didn't know what to say. It was as if my mind had cut off from my mouth. I tried. "I uh... Did I? Uh..." I stuttered and stammered. I couldn't form sentences. She looked almost as if she was about to cry. "It must have been the alcohol." Oh god... Tell me I didn't say that.

She got up. "That's all I wanted to know." she turned away from me and walked toward my door. I stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Tsunade, look, I don't know why I just said that. Because it was a total lie. It wasn't the alcohol talking. It was me. Yes the alcohol gave me the courage to say it, but I really meant it. I love you Tsunade, and I have." Damn, what all did I say, I don't want to say the same things twice. "You have no idea. For the longest time you have been in my head. No matter what I do, I can't get you to leave."

I couldn't see her face. "Really?" I hadn't said all of that apparently.

"Really. Your smile, that kiss in the tower, and every time I piss you off, it's for silly reasons that just give me a chance to talk to you." Before I knew what was happening she was turned around her eyes closed, arms around my neck and my mask was down. She was good. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as I could get her. One of her hands played with my hair and the other played with the collar of my shirt.

I slipped on hand under the hem of her shirt and rested her on her lower back while I slowly trailed the other lower and grabbed her ass. She gasped and then went right back to kissing me. I smiled into the kiss. I wasn't going to go further then a kiss today. I pulled away. "Tsunade...?"

"Yeah?" she looked confused.

"I love you."

She smiled, "I know you do Kakashi." I heard my door knob begin to turn. I pulled away quickly and put my mask back where it goes. "Meet me in my office later." she said as Sakura walked through the door.

"Oh Tsunade-sama."

"Understood Hatake?" She sounded so serious.

"Yes ma'am." and then she left.

"How long was Tsunade here? And why do you look so guilty? Did you find out you did something bad?"

"That's why she wants me to go to her office later. I guess we'll find out." A little white lie here and there wont hurt her. But I'll tell her eventually, I don't like keeping things from Sakura. She is to important of a friend to keep secrets from.

"Okay. Anyway. I brought dinner!" She smiled so happily as if nothing was wrong. But really , nothing was wrong. I was in the best mood ever, I told Tsunade I loved her and it seems to me as if she felt the same. But I don't know where we stand relationship wise. This is a very mind boggling thought. And I don't like it.

I'm not an insecure guy, but I just don't like not know what I'm getting in to. She didn't even really say she loves me back.

"Kakashi? You look like your about to have a mental breakdown."

I turned my head to her. "Really?" I suppose you don't realize the expressions your making when you have something on your mind. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was."

"Thinking about something important? I'm sure what you did last night wasn't that bad. I mean, she brought you in here, and you had all your clothes on. It couldn't have been to terrible."

"I could have said something I shouldn't have."

She smirked. "Like what? Said that you loved her? Ha, right." She rolled her eyes. "You don't love her, so it doesn't matter."

I didn't know how to respond. So I simply laughed and went along with it. "Yeah, your right. So it doesn't matter."

She gave me a strange look. "You don't like her. Do you? Like be serious. Do you like her?"

I thought about it. Again I didn't know how to respond. "I.. uh..." Her face lit up. Like someone had a light bulb hidden behind her eyes then flipped on the switch.

"AWWE! YOU LIKE TSUNADE!" She yelled and jumped me. She knocked me over fell with me. She laughed along with me. She pet the now sore spot on my head and kissed my cheek. Her way of apologizing. She smiled and pinched my cheeks. "That's so cute! Awwe! I hope you guys live happily ever after. For ever and ever!"

"Sakura. Forever is a really long time."


	9. Chapter 9

"Who cares if forever is a long time? Love is supposed to last forever."

"Did Gaara tell you that?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. He did."

"Okay Sakura, whatever you say Sakura."

She smacked the top of my head and glared at me. "Don't whatever me mister! When were you supposed to go talk to her?"

"Later. Now, can you please get off of me. I mean, I love you and all but... I would really like it if you would get off me."

She rolled off of me and laid down next to me. "What are you going to do if she tries to make you stop hanging around with me? What if she tells you that you can't be around me anymore?"

I could hear her voice crack a little as if she were about to cry. The thought never crossed my mind until now. "I don't think she would do that Sakura. She wouldn't just tell me randomly that I can't be around you. You keep me alive, you cook my food, you clean my house. She can't take my life source away." I looked over and saw her smile slightly.

"She could replace me..."

"No she can't. No one can replace you Sakura."

"Good. Because I would be the most depressed person in the entire world if I was to be replaced."

"You'll always have Gaara." the words that slipped from my mouth sounded like venom. They sounded like I was going to push her away.

"But you said, I would always have you too..." She dropped her voice down to a whisper as she said the word you. I wasn't sure if could say anything to comfort her. I didn't know if I could do or say anything right at the moment.

If I said one wrong word my entire world could fall apart. So instead of saying anything I sat up and pulled her up too, then I pulled her into a hug. I didn't want to let her go because I knew something was going to go wrong if I pulled away and saw her cry.

I hated seeing her cry. Every time I did I felt as if she had a death grip on my heart and kept tightening her grip. So now, I can't even let her try and cry, but tonight, I failed. I felt her shudder against my shoulder and then I heard her sobs.

"Sakura, I promised that you would always have me. I won't ever break that promise. You have me forever." we sat there and her tears dripped onto my shoulders. She fell asleep sitting there crying. It took me a few minutes before I had actually realized she was asleep because she hadn't said a word since she had said that she would always have me. I picked her up and carried her to my bed. I didn't know if I saw her as a daughter or as a best friend. I suppose that to me, she was a mix of both. I kissed her forehead and left. I would be back before she woke up.

I walked down to Tsunade's office and hesitated before walking into the room. I took a deep breath and she hugged me before I could even get the words _Hello Tsunade_ out of my mouth.

"Kakashi... For the record... I love you too."

It felt as if a thousand pounds were lifted from my shoulders and tossed aside. I hugged her back. "I love you so much Tsunade."

She rested her head against my chest and I rested mine on hers. "Kakashi... You know we can't go public with this for at least a little while. Right?" she paused for a short time but not long enough to let me answer. "It would be to dangerous. Alliances could be lost. Wars could be started. All because they might not approve of this." she sighed, but it wasn't like a Sakura sigh, I heard only a small hint of sadness in her voice. "I don't want anything to happen. I don't want this to be ruined. Kakashi, I don't want to loose you."

"Tsunade, no matter what would have happened, you never would have lost me. I wouldn't have left. I would have fought, until there was no life left in me to fight anymore. I can't lose you either, I have waited to long for this. I'm not letting it go now, or ever. Nothing, war, alliance, death, nothing can change my mind. I promise you that I'm not going to leave you." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm so glad that you aren't going to ever to leave me. I couldn't stand the thought of being with out you." I closed her eyes and pulled down my mask before kissing her. She pulled away and looked at me. "Even when you were in the hospital nearly dying I left your mask on. I kept your wish and never saw your face, until now."

I was surprised. "Really?"

"Really."

"Is it what you expected."

"Nope."

"Then what did you expect?"

She smiled, "something less." She kissed me again. "Now, Shizune should be back fairly soon. So I suggest you leave."

I sighed. Here we go. Sneaking around. Though, as long as I'm with her, I think I can deal with it. I hugged her tightly before placing my mask where it was supposed to be and leaving. I sneaked back into my house trying not wake Sakura. Hm, doesn't that sound off? _I sneaked back into MY house_. Sakura has ears like a hawk though, so it's a good thing and I have to sneak around my own home, it gives me the advantage of scaring her.

But tonight wasn't a night to scare her. It was a night for everyone to get some sleep, we all desperately needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for this very very late update. I thank you for the support and hope to keep it! I also hope you guys all like this chapter and the rest of the story.. I know it's taking me a while to get it all on here. But, here's the newest chapter! Thanks again!**

I couldn't sleep. No matter what I tried, warm milk, whiskey and honey, everything that I could possibly think of, nothing helped. I couldn't get Tsunade off my mind. She was just there, nothing was spontaneous about it, she was just... there. The sweet taste of her lips. Seven rolled around and I jumped out of my bed and into the shower. Sour apple scented shampoo set in the corner of the shower, from when Sakura had taken a shower.

I took my shower and sneaked into my room where Sakura was still asleep. I grabbed clean clothes and walked back to the bathroom and got dressed, in case she were to wake up and walk out, that would be bad. After I went and sat on the couch and tried to go back to sleep.

"Kakashi." I spun around toward the sound I thought I heard. I stood up quickly and walked over to the open window, prepared for anything. I pushed the curtain to the side and thought I saw a hand. I stuck my head outside the window to see nothing. I looked to both sides, up and down. Nothing. I really needed that sleep. I closed the window and shut the curtains.

I knew it wasn't Sakura who had called my name, but just in case, I walked to my room and checked. Nope. She was still sound asleep. I closed the door and went to my kitchen pulled a piece of paper out of the drawer and a pen, I wrote Sakura a note that said I would be back soon and to make herself at home.

When I walked out of my house it was a nice day, sunny, warm, and the clouds that seldom passed over the sun kept it from making the heat undesirable. I closed my eyes and walked down the street and listened to the familiar sounds of Konoha. The chatter of stranger's, the sound of their footsteps, and I imagine their strange glances.

"Kakashi." the word seemed like a whisper in the wind. But I opened my eyes and looked around for any familiar faces. There was absolutely no one in the streets around me. Where had all of the people gone. Instinctively I grabbed a kunai and held it tightly. I looked for any one or anything that seemed out of place.

When I spun around once more Tsunade's hand was on my hand that held the kunai in it. I blinked a few times and noticed that the streets were filled once more. I put the weapon away quickly and hugged her tightly. She cleared her throat and I took a few steps back. I could see the concern in her eyes and the worry was there as well. "My office Hatake."

"Okay." We went to her office and I hugged her again. I couldn't help myself, but with whatever was going on this morning I never wanted to let her go. "Are you alright?" her voice was calm and soothing, like a mother caring for a sick child. I loved it. She pulled back enough to place the back of her hand on my forehead. "You aren't sick are you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. My morning has just been... off." I couldn't think of a better way to describe it. Crazy maybe? But crazy was to broad of a term. I swear someone had been whispering my name all morning, but I couldn't just tell her that. Who knows what she'll do. I kissed her. "I love you Tsunade."

When I pulled away enough to look at her, in her eyes the look of concern and worry had been drawn back a bit and happiness had replaced most of it. "I love you too.." Her voice seemed to trail off at the end. "Is everything okay?" I nodded my head. "You seem.. troubled."

"Nothing weird has happened to you has it?"

"Weird, like what?" Damn it. The worry is back in her eyes and I said to much. "Kakashi...? What's going on?" I shook my head. Maybe I could just pass this off as lack of sleep. Then my face lit up with excitement. Maybe it is just lack of sleep and I'm really not going crazy hearing people say my name and the entire village disappearing!

I laughed. "It's nothing now. My morning has just been off because I didn't sleep very well last night. Sakura fell asleep on my couch so I let her have my bed and I slept or rather tried to sleep on the floor in my living room."

"Sounds a bit painful. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Nothing I haven't had to do before. Sakura's fallen asleep at my house since she first became my student rather than my teammate." She raised one of her eye brows and gave me the look that she used to give me before she would throw me out and across the village. "No no it's nothing like that. Jeez Tsunade.. She was my student for crying out loud!" I shrugged, not like I haven't thought of it before. Taboo things like that cross my mind all of the time. Besides, she's dating Gaara and that punk would try and kill me if I ever took Sakura from him.

At least he found something other than his damn sand to cling to. "Yeah yeah, what ever." Oh! There was irritation in her voice. I smiled inwardly, jealousy. "Don't look at me like that."

"But.." What the hell was I going to say. "Damn it. I lost my train of thought."

She made a sort of ha sound before Shizune knocked on her door. I backed a few steps away and looked at her. "You can come in Shizune."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune stepped through the door cautiously. She set a manilla folder on her desk. "Gaara-sama has called a meeting." She bowed her head lowly out of respect for Tsunade. "The details are enclosed. He says it's urgent."

"Thank you Shizune. You can leave now." Shizune bowed down before exiting the room quickly.

"So wait, what's it about?" Tsunade walked over to the desk and picked up the folder. Opening it and flipping pages she gasped. "Tsunade?"

"Kage business Kakashi." I sighed, go figure. This meant I was going to have to leave for weeks on a mission. "Gaara and I will be leaving tomorrow."


End file.
